Guests
Guests '''are non-Mindcrackers that have participated in a season of UHC. All guest players will be listed here if they have been in 1 season only. If they have been in more, they will have their own separate page. There have been a total of '''20 guests. List of Guests There have been a total of 20 guests, with most of them participating only in the #ForTheKids unofficial UHC. They are: # AntVenom # Bacon_Donut # BlueBayou # brentcopeland # CaptainSparklez # Dinnerbone # DireDwarf # GreatScottLP # Grumm # JL2579 # JustVan # Lorgon111 # oldGanon # OldManWillakers # Pommes_Peter # Searge # SuperJohan2000 # SynHD # thejims # wyld Guest Statistics The guests not listed here are the guests that have competed in 2 or more seasons. They are Dinnerbone, Lorgon111, CaptainSparklez ''and ''oldGanon. The rest of the guests' stats are found below. Participants in #ForTheKids AntVenom: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by CaptainSparklez of Viking. Team Piss Yellow. Won 0 (1) Seasons (#FTK). BlueBayou: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by SynHD of Viking. Team Lord Baj. Won 0 Seasons. brentcopeland: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by AnderZEL of Viking. Team Blood. Won 0 Seasons. DireDwarf: 1 kill - SynHD of Viking slain. 1 death - Slain by CaptainSparklez of Viking. Team Blood. Won 0 Seasons. GreatScottLP: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by AnderZEL of Viking. Team Blue Man Group. Won 0 Seasons. JustVan: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by Zombie. Team Blue Man Group. Won 0 Seasons. Searge: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by AnderZEL of Viking. Team Capes. Won 0 Seasons. SuperJohan2000: 0 kills. 1 death - Shot by CaptainSparklez of Viking. Team Capes. Won 0 Seasons. SynHD: 3 kills - Millbee of Lord Baj burnt, Pyro_0 of Lord Baj burnt, BlueBayou of Lord Baj slain. 1 death - Slain by DireDwarf of Blood. Team Viking. Won 0 Seasons. thejims: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by AnderZEL of Viking. Team Blame the Ar-Sev. Won 0 Seasons. Other Participants Participants in UHC Season 12: JL2579: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by Blaze. Team Germinators. Won 0 Seasons. Participants in UHC Season 13: Grumm: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by AnderZEL of OP. Team NO!. Won 0 Seasons. OldManWillakers: 2 kills - AvidyaZEN of BAND slain, Docm77 of BAND slain. 0 deaths. Team Old-BdblO-Ratt-Bling. Won 1 Season (13). Participants in UHC Season 22: Bacon_Donut: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by Wolf (Guude) of OSHA. Team N3rdish. Won 0 Seasons. wyld: 0 kills. 1 death - Slain by Shreeyam of OSHA. Team N3rdish. Won 0 Seasons. Participants in UHC Season 25: Pommes_Peter: _ kills. _ death. Won _ Seasons. Trivia * All guests in #ForTheKids were killed by a member of Team Viking, except for SynHD (a member of Team Viking) and JustVan (killed by Zombie, a PvE death). * SethBling was the first ever guest, but he later joined the Mindcrack server, in which is first official season is 13.